


Volleyball Shorts

by randomwriterKK



Series: Nichijou [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chubby Kink, Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriterKK/pseuds/randomwriterKK
Summary: Now that Kei and Kuroo are working adults, their daily lives are boring and exciting.





	Volleyball Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. Do not proceed if you don't like the topic/kink involved.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes. Also, it's been a while since I wrote my last story, the only things I get to write these days are essays and reports, so I may be a little rusty with narratives.
> 
> I noticed that I am using a first name and a last name when calling the two, I guess I just wanted two Ks.

Is he coming back anytime soon?

  
Kei murmurs while finishing up the dishes. He looks back at the clock, it is 8 PM and he doesn’t know if he should prepare some dinner for Kuroo when he comes back from work.

  
Both of them usually don’t have time to come home and eat together since they work overtime a lot. But today is Friday and surprisingly Kei’s boss told them to go home early after two weeks of none stop overtime. Kei wished silently that Kuroo can come home early too so they can have a long-awaited dinner together. Guess today is just not the day. Don’t know when is the next chance that they can both get off work early and even go on a date.

  
Right after he turned off the water and wiped his hand, Kuroo opened the door.

  
“Oh hey, I thought you are working overtime again today.” He was surprised to see Kei in the kitchen.

  
“My boss let us leave earlier.” Kei came out of the kitchen to help with all the stuff Kuroo was holding. He peeked into the bags and saw a lot of boxes of takeout food. Kuroo put other stuff down and went up to hug Kei from behind, kissing him lightly on the neck.

  
“Are you inviting someone over?” Kei asks after he turned back and returned a kiss on Kuroo’s lips. Kei knows if he is inviting someone, he should have told him, but this much food is just too much for Kuroo to eat on his own.

  
“Umm, no, not really. I just thought you have been working hard the past couple of weeks. And we haven’t had time to have a date night, so I thought I would prepare something for us to enjoy the night. But I assumed you will come home later, giving me enough time to set up…” Kuroo messes his hair up with his hands, something he does when he is a little embarrassed. He had the night planned out perfectly in his mind, but unfortunately, it went off track.

  
“It’s alright, we can still have a date night. I have already eaten, but I can eat a bit more with you.”

  
Kei starts to set up the table while Kuroo goes to change into something more comfortable. Kei did notice that there is quite a bit of food for two even if he hasn’t eaten. Maybe Kuroo is really hungry, but they probably will have leftovers.

Once everything is set up, they sat down at the table and started eating. Kuroo bought Italian food tonight, he knows it is Kei’s favorite. This favorite of his developed in recent years. He doesn’t eat it too often, but every time he has it, he can’t stop overeating. The both of them really dug in, and none of them bother with conversation as they enjoy the food. Kuroo was hungry after a long workday, but he can’t stop staring at Kei while eating his own food. He dropped his food a couple of times for being too distracted. Watching Kei eating with such gluttony is mesmerizing and knowing that he already had dinner made it that much better.

  
Kuroo wolfed down his plate pretty fast. He feels only staring at Kei and not doing anything is a bit embarrassing, so he asked if he talked to his Karasuno teammates recently.

  
“No, I have not. Why?” Kei looked up from his plate, noticing that Kuroo already finished. Feeling slightly embarrassed for eating so much for his second dinner, he also put down his fork.

  
“Oh, have all that you want. Italian really doesn’t taste well after a night in the fridge. I was hoping we can finish these tonight… Anyways, Kenma called me today and said that Nekoma school is planning on a reunion game between us and the current volleyball team. I was wondering if you guys have anything like that.”

  
“Not that I know of, and I probably don’t have the time to go back. My company is working with a big client of ours and none of us can take a break before we finish this project.” Kei replies while picking his fork up to finish his first plate of food.

  
“Can you join us next weekend then? You probably don’t even have to play, but Kenma wanted to gather enough people just in case some of our old guys injure themselves while playing. I bet most of them haven’t played in a while.” Kuroo asks with the most cutesy voice and face he can do. He reached to Kei’s now empty plate to fill it up with more creamy alfredo pasta. He doesn’t know how much Kei ate for his first dinner, but he knows he can’t resist pasta. He saw Kei moving his hands under the table, rubbing his stomach to settle the fullness. But since he didn’t stop him, he knew this is not his limit.

  
“I see how it is, did you plan to bribe me tonight?” Kei, unfortunately, saw right through Kuroo’s plan. But Kuroo doesn’t mind it at all, after all, he really wants to see Kei in those tight and confining volleyball clothes. He may have problems controlling himself in public if Kei agrees, but that is a problem he can worry about later.

  
“Maybe… But I really want you to come, don’t you want to be reminded of our glorious high school days? Don’t you want to play once in a while?” Kuroo is really pushing it, he dreams about Kei in those volleyball shorts and the softness vibrates whenever he makes a move.

  
Kei shrugged his shoulder while chewing a mouth full of pasta. He honestly doesn’t know, he wants to play, but don’t know if he can.

  
“I don’t know if I am capable of playing… It’s been a while since I played. And I…” He didn’t finish that sentence but reached his hands to pinch the fat on his lower belly. Even though he is stuffed, his lower belly is still soft.  
Kuroo gulped heavily before answering. “It’s okay baby, Kenma told me they already have enough people, but just in case they need backup. Please! I really want to take you to visit my old friends!”

  
Kei knows from the look on Kuroo’s face, he really does want him to go with him. “Alright, alright. But don’t expect me to do well.” Kei swallowed another big bite and is halfway done from a packed full plate. Kuroo can tell that he is a bit stressed about this, and he doesn’t really want to put more pressure on Kei. But stress brings one good thing, in Kuroo’s opinion.

  
He started to notice Kei’s pattern when they went to college together. Kei is a stress eater. He was such a beanpole during high school. It wasn’t because he wasn’t stressed, he was, but less often. And the demanding training and high metabolism made none of that extra calorie stick to him. Ever since college started, he did volleyball less often and his body doesn’t need that much nutrition to grow. With the increasing amount of pressure in college, Kuroo noticed that whenever they have big exams or projects, Kei wolfed down food like no other. It is not just the speed too; it was an impressive amount.

  
So ever since they started dating in college, Kei’s weight has been on an upward trend in general. He gains quite a bit during major tests and assignments, but losses some of that when they are on break. Now that they started working, it remained the same. Recently, because of this big client they are having, Kei has been quite stressed. Coupled with the fact that he doesn’t have time to cook so he eats fast food most of the time and the fact that he doesn’t have time to do any exercise, his weight gain has been a bit out of control.

  
And Kuroo loves it. They never openly discussed this, but Kuroo thinks Kei already knows. Kuroo isn’t exactly subtle about this. From the occasional staring, touching, and squeezing to biting and sucking during sex, Kuroo really showed his love for the new chub on Kei’s body. Kei was a little uncomfortable at first but slowly got used to it, he is less defensive and even starting to embrace it occasionally. Kuroo thinks sometimes Kei was intentional putting on obviously too small clothing to seduce him. It always ends with great sex. Kei isn’t actively gaining per se, he still watches what he eats when he is not stressed, but he occasionally binges. Kuroo likes it this way, he doesn’t want him to be too big to the point where it would affect his daily life.

  
Kei polished off his plate with the last big bite of creamy pasta. Usually, he would start cleaning up now. But it’s obvious that today he needs time to recover. He leans back to the chair and starts to rub his packed stomach with both of his hands. The upper part looks round and hard with his hands circling on top of it. His breaths are staccato and loud, and he frowns slightly, it is obvious that this really is not comfortable.

  
But Kuroo knows the fun isn’t over, this is a date night after all, so he has some deserts prepared. “Hey baby, I also got you your favorite – a strawberry shortcake.” Kuroo knows this is something Kei can’t resist, and it is the perfect thing to finish the dinner off with.

  
“Oh God, I don’t know if I can…” It is hard for him to even say anything when he is so out of breath. He pressed his hands harder on his stomach, it hurts, and he groans before he can stop it.

  
“I can help you if you want.” Kuroo stands up and walks to Kei with the cake in his hands. He gives the cake to Kei and puts his hands onto his belly. As soon as he starts rubbing it, Kei let out a moan to show his relief. Kuroo takes pride in his pain relief ability, it always works. He predicted that Kei can handle the cake after a couple of minutes of rubbing and digesting.

  
“You know, I had a pretty big dinner by myself only two hours ago. I stopped by Wendy’s to get a burger, a baked potato, and two large fries. I really didn’t expect you to bring me anything.”

  
Maybe Kei was teasing him intentionally, but Kuroo’s already erect dick just started twitching in his pants. He accidently gripped Kei’s belly a little too hard, and he can hear Kei whimpers.

  
“I’m sorry! Come on, that was two hours ago, and strawberry shortcake is your favorite, just have a bite, and we can get to the good stuff.” Kuroo winks while using his hands to sooth the part he just gripped to hard.

  
“Just a bite then.” Kei reaches for his fork and takes a bite. His face lights up as soon as he had a taste. Kuroo knew that this is from his favorite baker so there is no doubt he is going to finish this no matter how full he is.

  
“Oh I really shouldn’t eat more, but this is so good.” He took more bites before he was forced to lean back because the pressure of leaning forward was too much on his stomach. Kuroo just watches as he devours more food, and really groping the fat on his belly. It feels so nice that it is relaxes him, if he can ignore the tension in his pants.

  
“Let’s take this to the bedroom, you will probably need it later.” Kuroo is just too excited to wait any longer, but he has to figure out how to get Kei and the cake to the bedroom. Luckily, Kei seems to be loving this cake too much to hand it to him, so he only has to assist Kei to stand up. He might have been a little jealous of that cake.

  
“Whoof, man. I really overdid it this time...” Kei can feel the tension and the extra weight on his belly heavily weighing him down. It feels like his stomach stretched infinitely and he can’t even see his own feet like this.

  
Once they slowly walked to the bedroom. Kuroo can’t wait anymore and takes off Kei’s supposed-to-be-loose pajamas which are now quite tight on his midsection.

  
Over these years, Kei has still maintained his porcelain body, even more so now that he is trapped indoors for his work. The only thing that has really changed for him is the softness. It is so alluring to Kuroo that he can’t wait and bites the lower part of his belly while taking off his pants. He can hear Kei grasps and trying to push him away, but in his weakened state, it’s more like caressing.

  
When the clothes were taken care of, Kuroo grabbed some lube and started to massage into Kei with his right hand. His left hand kept on touching the dome of Kei’s belly with his tongue licking the top. Kei seems to have showered before and he smells so fresh.

  
When his third finger squeezed into him, Kei grabbed Kuroo by the hair and yanked him up to kiss him. There is some aggression in his kiss. Would Kei possibly be jealous of the attention Kuroo is giving to his belly? Kei sometimes is so easy to see through and Kuroo finds that to be astronomically adorable. Kuroo moves his hand up to touch Kei’s plump breast, heavily groping and kneading it. He can hear Kei moans through the kiss. He knows that his breast is one of his sensitive areas, so he breaks the kissing and starts teasing Kei’s nipple with his tongue.

  
“God, please fuck me! I can’t take it anymore!” Kuroo can feel Kei trying to grind his dick against him, but his round belly pins him down. Kuroo can be a sadistic asshole if he chooses so, and he waits to observe the begging Kei that he normally doesn’t get to see.

  
Sensing that Kuroo has the evil plan of not put his dick inside of him, Kei started to rub his dick against his own belly. He couldn’t use his hands because Kuroo was blocking the way, but he is smart enough to find a way. As soon as the two started to create friction, his moans with relief.

  
Kuroo is not about to let Kei get off by himself. He took his three fingers out of the fully expanded hole and aggressively grabbed Kei’s plump ass that he can barely fit into his big hand. Another part of Kei’s body that he really likes. Over the years, he saw Kei’s ass and thighs really grow out to a deliciously comfortable state, so satisfying to touch and smack during sex.

  
“Baby. This is not what your beautiful belly is for. Let me help you relieve your misery.” As soon as he said that, he puts a condom on and pushes into Kei, but he stops when he can’t push deeper.

  
They’ve had hard times before when they first started fucking. It wasn’t pleasant for either of them if they were honest. Kei was so tight, and Kuroo wasn’t small enough that it doesn’t hurt them mutually. But after putting relentless effort into trying to make this work, they adapted to each other and the sex has improved, especially since Kei’s gain feeds into Kuroo’s sexual desires.

  
Kuroo paused there long enough that drives Kei crazy. He tries to move by himself despite the weight of his stomach pining him down. The slightest friction would help. Eventually, Kei squeezes tightly, as tight as he can, to force Kuroo to do something.

  
“Are you trying to kill me?! Too tight…” Kuroo was in ecstasy and ignores the pain. He can’t hold it anymore and starts thrusting. He doesn’t keep his lips and hands still, they wander all over Kei’s body, exploring any place that is soft to the touch, which is basically everywhere. He lifts Kei’s legs up to have them wrapped around his waist so he can reach deeper into him. Every time Kuroo thrusts onto the spot, Kei tightens his legs around him, his smooth and plump legs push Kuroo closer to himself, accidently pressing his belly.

  
“Oh… It still hurts…” Kuroo sees the frown on Kei’s face, but he can feel Kei just got more excited by that pressure and tightened his hole. Kuroo moves his hand to his belly and starts intrusively groping and smacking it, watching it jumps and vibrates with every movement.

  
“Uh…Uh… Stop it…” Kei says this, but he is more stimulated by this than he is admitting, he is so close to coming. Kuroo is close too, so he picks up his speed both under and with his hand. Not soon after, both of them came one after another.

  
Kuroo rolls off of Kei but stays close to embrace Kei in his arms. He pats on Kei’s lower belly, feeling the bounciness, and asks, “do you want to finish that cake? We had quite a workout, so you probably emptied some space to finish it up.” Kuroo didn’t really wait for an answer before he reaches out to grab the cake on the nightstand.

  
“You are really trying to fatten me up uh?” Kei raises his eyebrows at Kuroo but accepts the cake and begin eating it with his bare hands. The way he eats is so primal, and with his naked body, Kuroo thinks he can’t say no a second round.

  
But not until Kei finishes the cake.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading thus far!  
This is my first publication and I hope you enjoyed it.  
Don't really know what's going to happen next, but this story is not finished, I think?  
First time using this platform, hope I am not doing anything wrong ;)


End file.
